


An Unexpected Match

by TheNevemore



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Seunghyun tries to make him feel better, basically the start of a relationship, cuteness, loosely based on the documentary, poor baby Dae doesn't feel handsome, when people kept calling Dae ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNevemore/pseuds/TheNevemore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if all of your OTPs and Bromances were the result of assignments passed out the moment a band is formed? For Kang Daesung, his assigned “lover” catches him completely by surprise, but perhaps not in a bad way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Match

It was one of the greatest kept secrets in the Korean music industry. The moment you were officially given a band to debut with, you would receive your assignments: Your best friend, your rival, and your supposed lover. The company would even provide a schedule for when you and your partners would have the defining moments of your relationship over a five year arc - first meeting, first tragedy, first skinship, first "real" moment. Everything was timed down to the week.

When Daesung had joined BigBang, he had been told that Seungri would be his rival - that they had to do everything they could to be awkward with one another. (That particular element was not too challenging, though, as their personalities were very disparate.) Taeyang would be his best friend; after all, the two religious kids seemed to be a good pair. But then YG had hesitated, sizing Daesung up. Normally, partnerships were based on fangirl fetishes of some kind: the tallest with the shortest, the eldest with the youngest, or the prankster with the mother hen. But Daesung was complicated. As the lead vocalist, he would traditionally be paired with the dancer - apparently that was "how it was done." It seemed YG had something else entirely up his sleeve.

"Daesung," the man said, his voice buzzing through his nose, "you and T.O.P will be paired."

Eyes wide, Daesung turned to look at the intimidating rapper - the visual. "W-what?" Daesung's gaze snapped back to YG.

"But I'm the youngest," Seungri protested. "I'm supposed to be paired with him! And we're the visuals." G-Dragon just shot the youngest member of the group a flat look; the boy was so out of his depth it hurt.

The CEO gave his head a little bobble and gestured to T.O.P: "Beauty," he declared before pointing to Daesung, "and the Beast. It will surprise everyone." At that, Daesung's heart fell. He knew being paired with someone so handsome as T.O.P would hurt him in the end; it always did. And oh, YG made certain to cut the young singer where he was most vulnerable. It was bad enough to be called "the ugly one" and to have even their house mother questioning his place in the band. But to have his relationship - however fake it was - determined by how ugly he was hurt even more. That was the moment where Daesung realized his face - dark skin, acne, beaky nose, small eyes - would haunt him for the rest of his career. He wanted to die.

That night, back at their dorms, Daesung wanted to hide in his room (and possibly starve himself to death) when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned just enough to meet the intense gaze of none other than his new "lover." His heart dropped. T.O.P silently guided Daesung into the room and shut the door behind them. A muffled, muggy silence filled the space between them before the rapper asked, "Are you alright?"

Daesung's breath caught. "What?"

"Are you alright?" T.O.P looked intensely uncomfortable. "What they said to you back there -" he cleared his throat, "they were wrong. You're not a beast."

An ashamed blush broke out across Daesung's features, and he ducked his head. "No, I'm used to it. I'm the ugly one, especially compared to someone like you, T.O.P."

The other young man hesitated for a moment before stepping closer to Daesung. "I think you're very handsome," he murmured. "I like the color of your skin - it makes me think of coffee ice cream - and your eyes always look so happy. People like looking into your eyes. And your nose... Well, you know what they say about big noses." The rapper tried to smile, but he seemed to become too shy in the middle of it; his lips drooped in defeat. "And I didn't always look like this. In fact, YG rejected me at my first audition purely on looks."

Daesung's eyes went wide. "You? But you are perfect."

T.O.P hesitated for a moment before going over to the closet. He dug around, and then came back with something in his hand. He held it out to Daesung, who took it with a frown. It was a picture of a chubby young man who looked downtrodden and defeated. Daesung's heart clenched. He knew that expression all too well - it was the look he had taught himself to replace with that same, fixed smile. "That was me," T.O.P murmured. "In school." At first, Daesung could not believe it, but then he saw the familiar line of the eyes, the sharp brow, and even the cutely bowed lips. His gaze lifted to rest on T.O.P's beautiful features in awe.

"I bet everyone who teased you will feel absolutely foolish," he said somewhat stupidly. "When they see you now, I mean." Something in T.O.P's expression fell, but Daesung hurried on, "Because they couldn't see the good that was right in front of them. They will want to know you because the fat is gone - letting your features shine - but ... You're really nice. And funny. And a talented rapper." Daesung was trying, but words really were his weak point.

"And you're thoughtful and generous and smart and an amazing singer," T.O.P said softly. Their gazes met before the rapper took the picture, hiding it away once more. "Don't forget that, Daesung." He nodded his head once more before darting back out to the kitchen.

As Daesung stared at the door, his lips twitched a little. Maybe being paired up with Seunghyun was not such an awful thing.


End file.
